


Cockblocked Shiva 2 - The Unblocking

by ReadingBear2619



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Raiden Tameemon, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Height Differences, Horny Raiden Tameemon, Horny Shiva, Kissing, M/M, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Muscles, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Raiden Tameemon, Shiva Has A Big Dick, Size Difference, Slutty Raiden Tameemon, Strength Kink, Surprise Kissing, Top Shiva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBear2619/pseuds/ReadingBear2619
Summary: The sequel to my previous story "Cockblocked Shiva Finally Gets It"
Relationships: Raiden Tameemon (Record of Ragnarok)/Shiva (Record of Ragnarok), Raiden Tameemon/Shiva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cockblocked Shiva 2 - The Unblocking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back at it again with a sequel to my previous story! This was asked a few times and I've been out of practice with writing so I decided to start again with this! I'm rusty so may not be as good but hope you enjoy regardless!!! Also I have made this a separate story because this relationship needs more posts so hopefully others decide to write about them as well!

With Round 4 currently underway, Shiva had nothing left to do but wait. Zeus had promised that it would be his time to fight in the next round, so until then Shiva just had to relax and be patient. He decided to take the time to get in a quick nap and conserve his energy, the sound of his family chattering away lulling him to sleep.

Annoyingly the peace was shattered by a knock, Kali calling for them to enter. A petite girl poked her head in, timidly avoiding eye contact as she quickly scanned the room. Upon spotting Shiva, she hurriedly looked away and opened her mouth.

"Shiva-sama, your presence has been requested in the human quarters"

"A human has summoned me? Who dares to do so?!" Shiva responded, frustrated that his rest was interrupted. The girl jumped a little, shuffling further back out of the doorway.

"He said to say that his name is Raiden Tameemon, and he requests your presence in order to finish what you both started. I'm afraid I don't know anymore. Please go to his room!" With this final comment the female quickly fled, the sound of her feet quickly disappearing as she ran.

"Oh that human again? Seems he really enjoyed you, huh? You should go" Kali stated, her fellow wives muttering agreements. Shiva had to say he was tempted, remembering their encounter from early. He was disappointed that they were unable to carry on.

"You sure your fine with this?" Despite his interest, Shiva wouldn't go for it if his family weren't happy. Based on their enthusiastic reaction though, it seems there wouldn't be a problem.

Shiva left his room, casually strolling towards the human's quarters, his pace leisurely and not at all quickening in excitement. He made it to his destination in decent time, most of the humans steering clear when they see him, throwing dirty looks and comments when they think he can't see or hear them. Luckily he could recall the path they took last time, and upon finding the correct door he simply opened it and strode in.

Raiden's room appeared empty, but as he stepped in the door suddenly closed behind him, Shiva turning in place as he heard the lock click shut.

"Wasn't sure if you were gonna show" Raiden stood before Shiva completely nude, cock already at half mast. He walked closer to the god, looking down due to the height difference before wrapping his arms around the Hindu's shoulders, leaning until they were forehead to forehead, "I'm glad you decided to turn up though, we have unfinished business."

Next thing he knew Raiden was upside-down midair, rolling and landing on his back atop his bed. Lifting his head, he sees Shiva's left arms raised. Understanding that the god had just casually thrown someone of his mass had Raiden shiver in excitement, his hole clenching at being taken by such a strong individual, cock fully hardening.

"Yes we do, but make no mistake, I'm in charge here" Shiva turned and approached the bed in one fluid movement, climbing atop and making his way to Raiden, the human automatically opening his legs in response, Shiva naturally slotting himself against the larger man's groin. Raiden raised his legs, showcasing his impressive flexibility by keeping his legs straight, lifting them outwards and up, toes hovering near his shoulders.

"Well what are you waiting for then? I'm already prepped, so just slide in and use me Shiva" Raiden said this with a husky tone, licking his lips and making sure to relax his muscles, his hole drawing Shiva's eyes as it fluttered open. The god subconsciously licked his own lips in response, hand reaching into his clothes and pulling out that magnificent dick that Raiden gagged on not long ago.

"Hmph, be prepared then Raiden, I am the God of Destruction after all, so I won't be kind to you!" Shiva punctuated his statement by fully driving his dick in to the hilt, groin pressed right against Raiden, the human letting out an absolutely filthy moan as he felt the Hindu's cock breach deeper inside him then anything else had ever been. Not to mention the thickness sat heavily inside him, constantly pressed against his prostate, toes curling in pleasure already.

The god smugly grinned at the look of pleasure on the slut's face, ass clenched tight around him as he pulled back over halfway before slamming back inside with full force. Shiva repeated these movements, lower arms braced on the bed and upper arms resting on Tameemon's thighs. His eyes intensely watched the human as he continued at the same pace, watching his muscles ripple with the strength of his thrusts, pecs bouncing and cock bobbing. Each time he sheathed himself Raiden moaned like the finest whore, tongue hanging out of his mouth. His arms were raised, grasping the bed as Shiva fucked him. The god was savoring every moment of this as he has never taken someone so responsive before, not to mention he is taking Shiva's full size without flinching, insides clenching and relaxing with his pace, as if his body was molding itself to perfectly fit Shiva.

Raiden's mind was practically blank with pleasure. He has had many partners over the years while he was alive and dead, but never had anyone given him so much pleasure as he was experiencing right in this moment. The sheer size of the cock and strength with which the god is pounding him feels as if his guts are being rearranged, Raiden's toes staying curled as his prostate was relentlessly assaulted. He knew it would be good, but not like this. Raiden may forever be ruined for humans now after experiencing what its like to be with a true god.

Feeling bold, he reached his arms down, wrapping around Shiva's neck and surprising the Hindu god with a kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth, though Shiva quickly took over, pulling back to stare down with a questioning look.

"That was for turning me into your woman. I'm probably ruined for any other man now so you need to take responsibility." Raiden clenched his ass muscles, getting a moan from Shiva that he swallowed by again pulling him into a kiss. This time they remained kissing, tongues dancing together as Shiva went faster than his previous pace, the whole bed shaking with each slam of his hips. Raiden continued to clench, adding extra pleasure on each stroke, though he was quickly brought to orgasm when Shiva slightly shifted his angle. Raiden threw his head back as his back bowed, whole body tensing as, for the first time, he experienced a dry orgasm, cock twitching but without any cum. Shiva simply fucked him through it, the constant pressure bringing him closer to release also.

"Bet you've never felt pleasure like this before, have you Raiden Tameemon? Keep this tightness, I'm almost ready" Based on the look on Raiden's face Shiva wasn't sure if he was heard, but the human's body stayed taut, muscles clenching and relaxing in order to follow his command. The Hindu god could feel his balls drawing up, pressure mounting as he chased that high.

"Do it Shiva! Don't you dare pull out! You need to fill me deep!" Raiden practically shouted this, voice echoing around the room as he wrapped his legs around Shiva's waist, pinning him in place at the perfect moment when Shiva finally came. Both of them let out guttural moans, Shiva finally emptying himself into a warm, willing hole while Raiden could feel every shot of seed being blasted deep into his guts.

They both stayed liked that, pressed together as Shiva continued to unload into Raiden, foreheads touching and panting into each other's open mouth. When he feels like he had finally finished, Shiva slowly drew out, Raiden's legs opening for the god to roll to the side.

"Fuck that was incredible. No one has ever taken me like that before. Glad you decided to stop by" Raiden said in satisfaction, and he meant every word. Truly, Shiva was a godly fuck, perhaps the best man that has ever taken Raiden.

"Well I did warn you to be prepared. At least now you've had a taste of the Gods," Shiva sat up on the bed, swinging his legs round to get off. Making sure he looked suitable he peaked over his shoulder at Raiden, giving a smirk as he strolled towards the door, "enjoy the memory Raiden Tameemon, and hope you survive your fight. If you do I may just have to ravage you again."

"The same goes for you Shiva! Keep that promise and survive as well, and maybe you can have another go at me!" Raiden confidently responded, watching the god walk out the door as he flopped backwards, grin still on his face. Whoever he was facing better be prepared, because now Raiden had even more incentive to win.

He was looking forward to what was to come.


End file.
